


warm

by inversidom_riot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lunch date, M/M, Shiro picks the place and is just the biggest sweetheart, They just have so much love for each other and its a blessing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inversidom_riot/pseuds/inversidom_riot
Summary: In which Shiro chooses a sandwich shop to have a much needed date with Keith.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! ♡ I'm so excited to post my very first Sheith fanfic. This idea was brought to life by a late night conversation with friends. I'm hoping to possibly post longer fics in the future!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Shiro♡: _Keith! I'm on my way. Meet you there. Love you ♡_

Keith reread the location Shiro had sent in a precious text, shifting his gaze from his screen to what was in front of him as he walked forward. The place Shiro mapped was on their campus, and it didn't take Keith long to see Shiro, who nervously adjusted the front of his shirt when he thought nobody was looking, in front of a sandwich shop. It was a small building, charming with its red and white decor and the aroma of warm, cooking bread flooding the air whenever the main glass door was opened. Discreet as well, with only a few customers inside. Keith grinned when their eyes met, and he jogged to close the distance and tightly wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist, his face buried in his chest. 

“I missed you.”

He peeked up just in time to see Shiro’s flustered expression, which he quickly hid behind his hand. “M-me too. This way, come on.” He easily draped his arm over Keith’s shoulder and brought him closer, both walking inside after Shiro kept the door open long enough for them to enter though. 

“Which table?”

Keith shrugged, not minding much about location. “Anywhere.”

Shiro chose the table placed against the wall-sized window, the afternoon sunlight soft yet warming the worn oak of the tabletop. Keith had barely placed his hand on one of the chairs when Shiro rapidly slid out the other. 

“Wait!”

Keith froze. 

“I...got your chair for you.”

Keith almost laughed. Almost. But he silently sat down on the seat and felt Shiro kindly push forward so the table was a comfortable distance from his chest. Shiro avidly planted down on the chair opposite. 

“Do you want me to start ordering? I checked the menu on my phone before we got here, and-”

He researched beforehand. Now Keith laughed. 

Shiro paused but a gentle smile found his face. “What?”

“Nothing,” he brushed away his words. “You're just really cute when you do things like that.”

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, became speechless, and gradually flushed scarlet to the tips of his ears. Really cute, Keith thought.

“I order?” he repeated, coughing when his voice cracked. 

“Yeah. Please.”

“I'll be right back.” He briskly stood and neared the clerk. Keith chuckled to himself, his chin perched on his fist as his eyes locked on Shiro’s back. How did he ever get so lucky?

While they waited and even while they ate, they talked about their day and which midterm would be the worst to study. Shiro made sure there were plenty of napkins and nearly tripped over the leg of his own chair when Keith barely mentioned a refill. Laughter and kind jokes were thrown each other's way, and both could honestly say they missed these types of dates since the semester began. Even though they dormed together, time for dates, no matter how small, with each other was usually limited. It was either late, awkward shifts at work or studying until both fell asleep that kept them from having days like these on the weekly. Yet they always pledged to take a break from the weight of life and make time for each other, and both couldn't have enjoyed this time spent better. 

“Let me walk with you.” Shiro had just pushed Keith’s seat under the table the moment Keith stood, the neatly bundled sandwich wrappers in Shiro’s other hand. 

“Are you sure? You know how far my class is from yours, don't you?”

“Yeah. Maybe. Please let me walk with you.”

He softly pouted. “Fine, but if you're late, don't blame me.”

“As if I ever would.”

Keith felt his face warm but kept his frown. 

The walk felt too short, too cruelly short, both of them wishing they could continue their warm hearted conversation going but the closed, wooden door of Keith's classroom told otherwise. 

“Well,” Keith shrugged, shifting his eyes from the room to Shiro. “This is my class.”

“Yeah,” Shiro grinned, soon mumbling another “yeah.”

“Get to your own,” he laughed and playfully nudged Shiro’s shoulder when neither moved after a few seconds. “You're going to be late.”

Shiro snapped out of his trance, still staring at Keith. “Yes! My class! I'll see you…”

“...later,” he kept his kind smirk. “Bye.”

Shiro, too flustered for words as he continued to gaze at Keith’s smile, bent lower and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Keith's fingertips instantly brushed where Shiro had kissed while he watched him briskly jog in the direction of his class, but not before Shiro turned around and sheepishly waved Keith goodbye, his face flushed a rosy hue similar to Keith’s own. Keith grinned to himself and returned his wave just as soft. 

The screen of his phone blinked rapidly as Shiro’s texts were delivered, and he instantly swiped to view them with a skip in his heart. 

Shiro♡: _So how was it?_

Shiro♡: _Did you like the date??_

Shiro♡: _Was it okay??_

Shiro♡: _Should I learn how to make that sandwich you had today? You really liked it and sandwiches aren't hard to make. Maybe. A little. I take it back. You had specialty, that's hard to make_

He felt his chest warm as he typed out a reply. 

You: _Yeah. I loved it thanks :)_

Shiro♡: _♡♡♡♡♡♡_

Shiro♡: _!!!!_

Shiro♡: _XOXO_

Keith discreetly hid his smile behind his hand but instantly straightened his posture, coughed, and glared at the classmate who lingered their gaze. They hastily broke eye contact. 

Shiro avidly embraced Keith when they saw each other later that day, lifting him in arms as he spun in a gentle circle before letting him down after Keith’s loud, yet kind, protests. 

“Keith!” He reached for Keith’s hand to hold, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles. “I think I may have another date planned.”

He smiled up at Shiro, his heart warm at just the sight of the stars in his eyes. “I'm looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated ♡ And much thanks for the support! I'm sending out lots of love~
> 
> Please find me at my Twitter [@Inversidom_Riot](https://twitter.com/inversidom_riot) or on my art tumblr [@PastelVoodoo](http://pastelvoodoo.tumblr.com)! Feel free to send a message my way~ ♡


End file.
